Stay faraway, so close
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT] Momiji encontra a mãe durante a festa de Ano Novo da família Souma, mas não pode se aproximar dela... Nem dizer o que sente mesmo quando ela está perto. [PARA NIELE]


_Nota da Autora: _Eu disse que faria mais uma história sobre o Coelhinho!

Vocês não podem me culpar se gosto muito dele!

Agora sobre este one-shot...

O título pode ser até o nome de uma música de outra banda, mas o songfic é com outra. "Jeremy" combinava mais com este one-shot, embora a letra possa não combinar _muito _na opinião de vocês.

Só que minha opinião é outra. Na música, todos perguntam a Jeremy para falar o que sente, mas ele nunca falava. E num belo dia ele decide falar e então... É aquela tragédia. Claro, eu não acredito que Momiji seja capaz de cometer uma tragédia como o Jeremy da música, mas só a parte que pedem para que fale sobre o que sente combina muito com o Coelhinho... Momiji sempre teve oportunidade de falar para a mãe o que sente, mas nunca conseguiu. Ou consegue e não tem o efeito que queria...

Ah, sim... Niele, isto aqui é pra você! Eu não gosto muito de escrever _angst_ de presente para os outros, mas eu gostei tanto do resultado que resolvi dedicar a você! Foi feito de coração, 'tá?

Espero que gostem! Se puderem comentar e se acharem digno de um, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo!

_Nota em maio de 2005: por causa de mais uma regra estúpida do efe efe ponto net, precisei retirar a letra da música deste songfic. A versão sem censura estará disponível em outro site em breve _– ver profile_. Obrigada pela atenção. _

**Stay Faraway, So Close**

One-shot

**Música:_ "_**_Jeremy", _uma das músicas que mais gosto do Pearl Jam

_Para Niele_

A casa da família Souma estava movimentada. Era noite de Ano Novo, e todos os membros estavam reunidos naquele dia para celebrarem juntos a passagem do ano.

Muitos não sabiam, mas alguns ali faziam parte do Zodíaco Chinês. Elas não eram normais: se fossem abraçadas por pessoas do sexo oposto, transformavam-se no animal que o juunishi representava.

Não era uma vida muito fácil, diga-se de passagem.

Os membros do Juunishi planejavam ir, depois da passagem, para uma _outra _festa, reservada somente a eles (exceto ao gato), a chamada "Juunishi Party".

Souma Momiji era um dos que estavam ali, e era também um dos membros do Juunishi. Quando abraçado a uma garota, ele se transformava em um coelho. E dos mais adoráveis, diga-se de passagem também.

Entretanto, a história dele não era uma das mais felizes.

Quando era criança, Momiji viu a mãe perder a memória, num pedido _implorado _pela mesma a Hatori, médico responsável por tais atos na família. Ela _não _queria lembrar que tinha um filho que se transformava num _animal _quando o abraçava. _Não _queria se lembrar que saíra do corpo _dela _uma _aberração, _como nomeara o garoto.

E desde então, ele só vivia perto da mãe, mas distante dela, num segredo guardado pelos parentes mais próximos dele.

Na noite de Ano Novo, Momiji não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver a mãe ao lado da irmã e do pai. Acenou para eles e estes o retribuíram, fazendo uma anotação mental de que procuraria pelo pai antes do Juunishi Party para abraçá-lo quando estivessem sozinhos.

Uma pessoa aproximou-se do garoto, que estava vestido com roupas quase femininas (presente de outro membro dos Souma's, Souma Ayame), e tocou-lhe no ombro.

–Ah, Hatori... – Momiji falou ao ver quem era – Shigure e os outros já chegaram?

–Só Shigure. Yuki e Kyo não quiseram vir.

–Aaah... – ele tinha o semblante triste – Eu já sabia que Touru não viria, mas Yuki e Kyo vão fazer falta.

–No que estava pensando? – o médico perguntou.

–Eu? Como assim?

–Quando me aproximei, você parecia muito pensativo em alguma coisa... Ou em _alguém. _

Momiji arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou de relance os pais num canto da sala.

–Em nada especial. – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso.

o-o-o

Na hora da passagem dos fogos e do ritual de Ano Novo japonês, os integrantes da família Souma trocaram cumprimentos e alguns ousavam se abraçar, caso fossem muito íntimos.

Depois de cumprimentar algumas pessoas e ser o centro das atenções por um momento, Momiji estava no jardim da mansão, olhando as flores plantadas lá. Uma mais bonita que a outra... Estava sozinho e foi surpreendido ao sentir alguém atrás dele, ficando surpreso ao ver que era a _mãe_.

–Feliz Ano Novo, Momiji-kun. – ela falou com um sorriso.

–Ah... Feliz Ano Novo, senhora Souma. – o menino respondeu com o tom mais alegre dele.

"_Nunca esquecer de cumprimentá-la."_

–Onde estão seus pais? – ela perguntou.

"_Nunca esquecer que não sou filho dela."_

–Eles estão se divertindo muito na festa. – Momiji respondeu – Eu tenho uma irmã muito linda... E ela é muito parecida com minha mãe! Ela a segue por todos os cantos que Mama vai, parece até um bichinho de estimação! – abriu os braços e deu uma volta, esboçando um largo sorriso.

–Deseje "Feliz Ano Novo" para sua mãe e sua irmã, Momiji-kun. – a _mãe _dele falou.

"_Nunca esquecer de desejar 'Feliz Ano Novo' todos os anos." _

"_**Uma coisa muito ruim pode acontecer com Mama... E ela pode não lembrar mais de você..."**_

–Claro que sim. – o garoto respondeu – Com todo prazer.

"_Nunca esquecer de não falar o que sente."_

"_**Disseram que ela vai ficar melhor depois de esquecer Momiji... Mas o papai vai continuar amando vocês com todas as forças do mundo..."**_

"_Nunca esquecer o que sente ao vê-la."_

–A mulher abriu os braços e falou:

–Feliz Ano Novo, Momiji. Dê-me um abraço para dar boa sorte.

"_**Mas... Se você ama a mamãe, você vai ajudá-la, Momiji? Você vai... ajudar Mama, Momiji?"**_

"_NUNCA ESQUECER DE NÃO ABRAÇÁ-LA."_

–Boa sorte para a senhora também. – ele falou, dando um passo para trás e mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

A mãe ficou parada, surpresa com aquela reação.

–Não vai me abraçar? – ela perguntou, dando um passo em direção dele.

Momiji, ao vê-la se aproximar, andou para trás de novo, colocando as mãos para trás e balançando-se nas pontas dos pés enquanto mantinha o sorriso confiante e travesso no rosto, não transmitindo a mesma confiança no olhar.

Naqueles olhos havia uma certa emoção _dolorosa _demais, _miserável, solitária._ E ela, de algum modo, notou.

"_Nunca esquecer que a estou ajudando."_

–Está tudo bem?

–Sim. – ele respondeu, dando outro passo para trás ao vê-la aproximar-se dele e abaixar-se para olhar naqueles olhos de sentimentos _tristes _demais – Eu preciso... Ir... Ver meus pais. Sim, preciso ver _agora _meus pais.

–Está tudo bem? – uma voz masculina perguntou atrás da mulher. Ela se virou e Momiji ficou na ponta dos pés para espiar do alto e ver quem falara.

E tinha sido o _pai _dele.

–Está... Eu acho... – ela olhou o marido em dúvida, depois voltou a olhar o menino.

Pai e filho trocaram olhares, depois o marido passou um braço em torno da cintura da esposa, falando:

–Vamos voltar... Momo está sozinha.

–Certo... – ela respondeu num sussurro, olhando o menino com pena.

–Até logo, Momiji. – o pai falou – Feliz Ano Novo.

–Feliz Ano Novo, senhor Souma. – o mesmo olhar triste e o sorriso forçado estavam no rosto do garoto quando ele ergueu o braço e acenou aos dois que se afastaram – Ah, senhora Souma?

A mulher parou e olhou para trás.

–Minha mãe pediu para desejar "boa sorte" para a senhora e sua filha. – Momiji não piscou, não sorriu, manteve o rosto sério ao falar. Viu a mãe erguer as sobrancelhas daquele belo rosto nórdico, notando o sorriso dela.

–Obrigada.

O marido tirou o braço da cintura dela e murmurou:

–Vá procurar Momo... Eu vou conversar com Momiji um instante... Talvez ele esteja com problemas.

–Está bem... – ela falou, afastando-se dos dois.

O pai esperou que a mulher sumisse de vista até virar-se para olhar o filho, que tinha o rosto encoberto pelas mechas da frente.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, segundos que pareceram uma eternidade.

–Eu não fiz nada de errado. – o menino murmurou.

O pai não contestou.

–Ela queria me abraçar e eu me afastei.

O pai novamente ficou calado.

–Eu fiz certo, né? – ele perguntou.

A resposta foi um puxão pelo braço que chegou a ser violento, que o pai fizera para abraçá-lo. Tinha sido tão rápido que deixou o menino tonto, demorando a entender que estava sendo abraçado, pelo pai, o corpo fortemente apertado.

–Feliz Ano Novo, meu filho.

Momiji deixou os braços caídos ao lado do corpo, olhando algum ponto no céu enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro do pai.

–Pra... Pro... Pro senhor também... – o garoto murmurou.

O pai levantou-se e virou-se, afastando-se alguns passos e parando para falar:

–Fale... Quando você quiser falar que a culpa é minha, pode falar. Eu não vou me importar de ouvir. Se quiser me parar algum dia, onde quer que eu esteja, e falar isso, não me importarei.

Enquanto o pai falava, o garoto deixou que uma lágrima escorregasse por cada lado do rosto, mas parecia não percebê-las. Continuou sorrindo tristemente e falou num tom educado:

–É melhor o senhor ir... Elas estão esperando pelo senhor.

O pai, ainda de costas, apenas ergueu o rosto e viu a mulher e a filha paradas, numa distância em que não era possível escutar a conversa deles. Andou até elas e segurou a mão da esposa ao caminharem, escutando quase no final do caminho até o portão um alegre _"voltem sempre" _de Momiji.

–O que ele tinha? – ela perguntou ao marido.

–Ele... Ele tem problemas... com a mãe dele.

–Oh? – ela ficou surpresa – E como uma mãe pode ter problemas com uma gracinha de garoto como ele...?

Momiji continuou acenando mesmo depois que eles saíram, só parando o movimento da mão ao escutar a voz de Shigure atrás dele, que tinha ao lado Ayame e Hatori, como sempre que se encontravam.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa, Momiji? – ele perguntou.

O garoto baixou a mão, olhando o portão pelo qual saíra a mãe.

"_Nunca esquecer que eu não queria que ela me esquecesse"._

–Não aconteceu nada. – ele disse, virando o rosto para mostrar um largo sorriso – Podemos ir ao Juunishi Party agora?


End file.
